Sólo Un Día Más
by rnilky
Summary: Puede que sea sólo un día más... pero significa mucho para Amy. Fluff. Sonic/Amy.


_**N/A: **¡Hola! Como verán, esta es mi "primer" fanfiction. Soy tan nuevo aquí que ni siquiera puedo ponerme una imagen de perfil aún. Y... eso. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

Amy esperaba impacientemente en el borde del sofá, viendo la televisión. Su programa nocturno favorito golpeándola en la opaca luz de la sala de su hogar, y, entre sus manos, descansaba una taza de chocolate caliente. Dio un vistazo a la hora en su celular, y vio que eran casi las diez de la noche.

Suspiró. Él lo olvidó. Aun cuando ella había hablado sobre eso toda la semana. Se había asegurado de que él no lo olvidaría.

"_¿Sabes qué día es el viernes, verdad?"_

"_Hmm…" Sonic pensó. "¿Día del maestro?"_

_Ella rodó los ojos. "¡No! ¡Sabes qué día va a ser!"_

"_Ah, claro… ¿Hanukkah?"_

"_No."_

"…_¿Navidad?"_

Amy sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba, frunciendo el ceño.

Ni siquiera una llamada para decirle que iba a llegar tarde o que ya estaba en camino. Solo su creciente furia y desilusión y Graham Norton diciendo chistes.

Gimió y murmuró al anfitrión del show, "Al menos _tú_ estás aquí manteniéndome compañía…"

¿Por qué siempre caía por sus promesas? Prácticamente nunca las cumplía; siempre pensando en lo que _él _necesitaba, lo que _él _tenía que hacer. Parecía que en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo él nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Todo su tiempo libre era ocupado corriendo, comiendo y durmiendo. No le parecía agradar que ella estuviera en su presencia cuando hacía cualquiera de esas cosas… a menos que necesitara que _ella _haga algo por _él_.

Siempre era sobre él. Durante, o no, una de sus aventuras, ella quedaba en segundo lugar. Sólo un elemento adicional. Amy no podía estar muy involucrada en las batallas contra Eggman o quien sea. Ella concluyó que era porque él era egoísta, que quería todo el crédito.

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Y por qué no? Su Sonikku era increíble en todo sentido, es simplemente correcto que él –

"¡Ahí vas de nuevo!" Amy gruñó para si misma. "¡Siempre estás de acuerdo con él! ¡Eres una idiota!"

Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó su taza en la mesa de centro, luego cubrió su cara con sus manos. Era una vista deprimente, esperándolo con las esperanzas de que él regresaría pronto y le daría un poco de atención. Él dijo que pasaría tiempo con ella esta noche, que no dejaría que nada lo distraiga.

Esta era su noche y a él parecía no importarle.

Amy levantó la cabeza repentinamente. ¡Quizá Eggman había apareció y Sonic estaba peleando contra él! Su corazón empezó a golpear contra su pecho, mientras rebuscaba el control remoto enterrado bajo decenas de revistas en la mesa, pero suspiró en alivio cuando cambió el canal y no vio ninguna noticia de último minuto que detallara algo similar.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que estaba un poco decepcionada. Si hubiera sido un problema con Eggman, entonces quizá no estaría tan molesta con él por no llegar a tiempo y podría perdonarlo.

Pero, como él sólo estaba siendo insensible con sus emociones… como siempre… lanzo el control en la mesa y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Amy miró el reloj. Diez y media. Solo una hora y media faltante para que el día termine, y esa misma idea trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, pero pestañeó varias veces para evitar que cayeran.

Otra hora pasó. Once y media.

"Es un imbécil," ahogó en un susurro.

Entonces, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse lentamente, causando que rodara los ojos.

Estaba escabulléndose, posiblemente esperando que ella ya estuviera dormida para ese momento.

Sonic la vio desde la puerta y, aun si las luces estaban apagadas, la mirada de la televisión iluminaba la cara de Amy, dejándole saber sobre su humor actual. Se mordió la lengua y lentamente se acercó al área de la cocina, y Amy escuchaba mientras él continuaba aproximándose.

Amy hizo una mueca. Lo había olvidado, y ella sabía que intentaría lanzarle un poco de encanto para que ella ignorara su error; quizá de alguna manera convencerla de ir a la habitación dónde él dejaría que las cosas se solucionaran por si mismas. Que todo esté perdonado.

No esta vez, Amy pensó.

"Hola, preciosa," vino su voz a la vez que él rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba a su lado.

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en el televisor, sin responderle. Se aseguraría de él supiera como se sentía.

"Dije… hola…" repitió, ojeándola. Levantó una ceja cuando no recibió respuesta, así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo, sarcásticamente, "Sé que me extrañaste, Ames, pero… no tienes que dejarme sordo…"

La miró para ver si eso había aligerado su humor, pero su cara continuó impasible. Dirigió su atención a la pantalla y extendió un brazo hacia el control, diciendo, "¿Te importa si lo cambio?"

Amy saltó a sus pies abruptamente, intentando matarlo con su mirada, "¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Siempre lo haces!"

Sonic la miró confundido, pero cambió el canal de cualquier manera, recostándose y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa. "Um... okay…"

Amy gruñó en frustración y pisoteó hasta las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando lo oyó llamarla, "¡Amy, regresa!"

Ella dudó; no quería darle la satisfacción de obedecerlo, pero una parte de ella no quería arruinar la noche más de lo que ya estaba.

Giró sobre sus talones y suavemente caminó de vuelta a él, sentándose a su lado sin hacer ruido. Juntó sus manos en su regazo y bajó la mirada a la vez que él habló, "¿Qué sucede, Ames?"

Amy inhaló temblorosamente, "Lo… lo olvidaste…"

Él se enderezó un poco más y bajó el control remoto. "¿Lo hice?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Me prometiste… que pasarías tiempo conmigo… hoy… esta noche… y el día ya casi termina."

Él revisó la hora en el reloj de pared. "Pues, aún tenemos quince minutos."

Amy llevó sus ojos a él, y atrapó su sonrisa mientras volvía a recargarse en el sillón y extendía un brazo. Ella se mordió el labio mientras se forzaba a acomodarse a su lado y él envolvía su cintura con su brazo.

Estuvieron callados mientras veían el resto del programa de Amy, ella medianamente contenta con el calor de su cuerpo. Sonic meramente se rascó la sien con el control mientras el pulgar de su otra mano acariciaba el costado de Amy sobre su blusa.

Ella volvió a robarle un vistazo al reloj, pero Sonic lo notó y miró la hora, también.

Siete minutos para la medianoche.

Él inhaló profundamente y se movió en su lugar, dejando el control remoto y buscando algo en sus púas. "Toma," dijo, sin más, y le entregó un trozo de papel.

Amy le dirigió una mirada confusa, tomando el papel. Él indicó con sus manos hacia ella, "Léelo…"

Ella le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa, y procedió a recitar las palabras que parecían haber sido escritas apresuradamente, "Amy: Las rosas son rojas… y por cierto, tienes un lindo trasero."

Amy apretó los labios en un intento de resistir la enorme sonrisa que estaba amenazando con aparecer en su rostro. Mas no fue de utilidad cuando leyó la 'nota de amor' una segunda vez, y su sonrisa creció al par que la risa escapó de sus labios.

Sonic rio levemente. "Vino del corazón," declaró.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos brillando con su risa. "Oh, Sonic…" dijo, limpiando una lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla. "Esto, uh… es muy amable… ¡haha!"

"¿Qué con las lágrimas?" preguntó él, limpiando por ella otra lágrima que había caído sobre su piel, la cálida tela de sus guantes haciendo que su risa empezara a ceder.

"Yo… creí que lo habías olvidado…" respondió ella en un murmuro. "Dijiste que ibas a regresar antes de que el día terminara… para pasar el tiempo conmigo."

Sonic miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. "Estoy aquí, ¿no es así?" Rio cuando ella asintió. "No lo olvidé en lo absoluto…" Volvió a alcanzar entre sus púas y sacó una caja rectangular negra y sonrió al notar la mirada de sorpresa que ella le dio. "¿Ves?" dijo mientras ella tomaba la caja.

Amy la abrió y sus ojos se extendieron, fascinada. "Oh… ¡Sonic!" Tomó la cadena de oro con un pendiente de la letra 'A'. "Es tan bonito… muchas, muchas gracias…"

Amy rápidamente se lo puso y sonrió cuando vio lo perfecto que se veía contra su pelaje y piel. "Lo adoro…" le susurró antes de acercársele y plantar un beso en sus labios.

Él la empujó levemente y volvió a recargarse en el sillón, Amy regresando a su lado, su brazo una vez más alrededor de su cintura. Ella jugó con el pendiente mientras ambos resumían viendo el televisor.

Pronto ella cambió de posición y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, y él movió sus manos para acariciar sus púas. Él miró por última vez el reloj de la pared.

Once cincuenta y nueve.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Ames," murmuró antes de cambiar el canal a las noticias de medianoche.


End file.
